


Condolence

by SilverBird13



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: F/M, I'm only rating it Teen for the fandom it's in, Shepard Lambrick is a gentleman, in addition to being a millionaire thrill killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They have been waiting on her doorstep for two hours now, their perfumed skin and silken mantles flaunting the blatant malice behind their intent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolence

**Author's Note:**

> Another "Would You Rather" snippet for Goretober, this time featuring no gore.

They have been waiting on her doorstep for two hours now, their perfumed skin and silken mantles flaunting the blatant malice behind their intent. Shaky glimpses through the peephole have shown her that there is no card attached, but from the exacting curves of the glass and the perfection of the spray, there is no mystery, either.

Iris sits with her back to them, silent and breathless behind the front door. She hasn’t bothered with a baseball bat or a kitchen knife and scoffs at the thought that she could slip through Hell unmelted twice or that she even deserves whatever protection they would offer her.

 _Of course he would know_ , she thinks as she sucks her mouth into a lipless grimace to stop the tears. He has the right to see that his donation is being put to good use, after all.

_“Call me Shep.”_

Iris stands up with a heaving sigh, sweeps her hair over one shoulder with a gentle hand as she opens the door. Her eyes scan over the yard, the empty street. Jaw trembling, lips pulled into a taunt smile, she bows her head, crosses her feet in a way she hopes does not come off as mocking. With a final glance outward towards the setting sun, she embraces the bouquet of irises and walks steadily back inside.


End file.
